Professor Zoom
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise After the arrival of the second Flash, or Kid Flash (Wally Weslow), his identity was kept secret but a person knew about his secret, Slowter Zolomon, he was a friend of Wally, he had a girlfriend, Ashley Zolomon, who did not know On Wally's secret. Well, as everyone knows, speedsters can travel through time, just find the necessary speed, but some consequences, because when we change it we accidentally change the future, and we never know what or who will be changed, but one thing is certain , Something would be different.Wally knew about these consequences, so, despite being able, he avoided time travel, but one day, that generated a great rivalry. Story "Time travel, yeah, may seem like a lot of fun, but believe me, there are consequences when we make one, when we change the past, we change the future and that creates some problems," he says. Wally was happy to be a great hero as his uncle was, he inherited the work uncle as Flash, but someone was willing to inherit the role of Reverse Flash. Wally goes to his friend Slowter's, because there was something he wanted to talk about. "Hey Slowter, how's it going?" He says. Fine!'' he says "Why did you call me here?" He asks. "I need .... help," he says. Slowter told him everything was going on, he said Ashley had suffered an accident, and now she was in terminal condition, but, acknowledging Wally's power, he asked for something that went against his sprinter instincts, he asked Wally to travel back in time and prevent The accident, but Wally refused, he told about the consequences of a time travel, and that many bad things could happen if he did it. This made him quite disgusted. A few weeks later, Ashley passed away, which made Slowter extremely disgusted, so he decided on his own to become a speedster. He studied for a few months and found the formula created by Reverse Flash, the negative speed force. "Well, I'm sorry about Slowter, he lost his wife, I'm not looking, but I saw him after that, even though it's dangerous, I still feel a burden for not accepting it," he says. When, in less than a second, Wally is hit at high speed. "Wow, what was that?" He says. Then a black sprinter appears, his mascot is scary, but his are blue Due to excess speed, your body is illuminated by electric charges. "Who are you?" He asks. ''Call me, Pofessor Zoom. he says. "What do you want from me?" He asks. "Revenge, maybe it will remind you more, quick," he says. Then Professor Zoom takes off his mask and reveals his identity to Wally. "Slowter? But how? '' He says. '' You know what's strange, Wally? First: talk fast, and second: now I can travel to the past to save Ashley without you, but first, you'll pay for what you did," he says. Slowter, I'm sorry, but you can not travel back in time, I will not let you go,' ' he says. So let's see if you're quick as they say' '''He says. Then Wally gets up and tries to hit Slowter, but he deflects at an incredible speed, so he hits Wally, at an absurd speed, shortly after a sequence of blows leaving Wally without reaction, but Wally uses an old trick, he moves away from the Slowter then fires a bolt of lightning at him, the lightning bolts at high speed leaving Slowter unable to dodge, so he goes to the Slowter, but he has no mental strength to strike his old friend. "You're not going to stop me, Wally, you live in the past, but I, I think of the future," he says. Then he hits Wally and runs away. "Oh my God, what did you do, Slowter?" He says. Wally was traumatized by his discovery, it seemed more difficult to defeat a villain when it is known that this is his former best friend. But something strange and surprising happened, the speed force appeared in his room in the form of his uncle, Flash. "Uncle?" He says. ''Not Wally, I'm the speed force says the force. The force says "Wow, this is ..." he says. "Do not be afraid, I know what you're feeling, you do not want to defeat Zoom, because he's your old friend," says the force. So tell me, how can I defeat my friend? He asks. "You have to be strong Wally, Slowter made the choice of him, and you made his, hero and villain, good and bad, he made a wrong decision, but you can fix it, that's what the heroes do, they Sacrifice, do risky things, to protect those who deserve to be protected, think about it, "says the force. "To protect those who deserve protection, he's right, maybe it's hard to defeat the Slowter, but that was his choice," he says. Then Wally was ready, but Slowter was about to travel in time. Wally followed him to stop him. Too late Wally, take it, you're not fast enough, he says. Maybe not, but I'm going to stop you in the same way, he says. We'll see, he says. Then they run them at an absurd speed, they hit each other while they run, but Slowter with it running twice faster, seeing the situation, Wally does the same, so the combination of their speeds, breaks the barrier of space time generating a portal Who allowed them to travel through time. "Slowter was about to make a major temporal change, but Wally recalled the words of the speed force," You made your choice",then he grabs Slowter from behind and pulls the two out of the portal . "No, look what you did," he says. "I know what I did Slowter, I win," he says. Then he hits Slowter leaving him unconscious, then he takes him to the same prison of the Reverse Flash. Soon after he wakes up. Hello Wally. he says. "Slowter, I know you wanted me to see that, but I could not risk a lot of people," he says. "You're happy now? Now that I'm stuck here you do not need to worry," he says. "Goodbye Slowter," he says. The world today is full of heroes, you do not need superpowers to be one, you have to do the right thing, you have to make choices, some can be difficult, but you must know to separate right from wrong,, If you know how, you will be like Wally, you will be the Kid Flash. THE END Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Super Hero Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Crossover characters Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Disney crossovers Category:DC's crossovers